Conversations entre voyageurs
by Mijoqui
Summary: Recueil de saynète sur les héros du jeu.
1. Chapitre 1

**Comme je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez d'interactivité entre les persos, j'ai décidé d'écrire des saynètes. Mais pas comme le jeu nous le propose, mais plus à la façon _Tales of_. Bonne lecture !^^**

* * *

**Remords**

Thérion : ...

Ophilia : Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête, Thérion ?

Thérion : J'ai des remords.

Ophilia : À voler d'honnête personne ? Pourquoi donc ?

Thérion : Non... enfin juste à ce garçon. Je lui ai volé ses bonbons, je crois que c'est mal.

Ophilia : Si tu le crois... cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose ! Il doit s'agir d'un message de la Flamme sacrée ! Je pense que tu devrais les lui rendre, ça serait un bon début.

Thérion : T'as sûrement raison. Mais il est passé où, ce gosse ?!

**Connaissance**

Tressa : Je me demandais professeur Albright, comment tu fais pour savoir autant de choses sur nos ennemis ?

Cyrus : Les livres de la bibliothèque royale regorgent de renseignement à leur sujet.

Ophilia : Cela veut dire que ton... collègue figurait dans des livres, pour que tu saches ses faiblesses ?

H'aanit : Mais dans ce cas, il aurait été riche et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de revendre des livres.

Cyrus : Bien sûr que non il ne figurait pas dans les livres ! Mais un érudit comme moi se doit d'apprendre les choses même quand il ne les sait pas !

Tressa : Et comment fait-tu cela ?

Cyrus : Encore un autre mystère !

Ophilia : J'espère alors que tu finiras par l'apprendre, toi qui veux résoudre tous les mystères.

**Rumeurs**

Thérion : pff...

Ophilia : Ça va ?

Thérion : Oui, c'est juste qu'on va être ruiné à force de donner de l'argent au barman pour qu'il fasse passer de bonne rumeur sur nous...

Primrose : Je me demande pourquoi c'est aussi cher ici ?

Ophilia : C'est juste qu'ici la religion de la Flamme sacrée est très présente et cette religion ne tolère aucun égard de conduite.

Alfyn : C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu me laisse faire, Cyrus.

Tressa : Pareil pour toi, Thérion !

Primrose : Ce n'est pas pour être méchante mais si _on _vous laisse faire cela va prendre bien plus longtemps, et qui plus est on va devoir sûrement ré-affronté des monstres.

Tressa/ Alfyn : ...

**Mensonge – partie 1**

Primrose : Dis-toi que c'est pour le groupe !

Thérion : Et puis c'est rien !

Ophilia : Je refuse de m'abaisser à une telle mesquinerie !

Tressa : Cyrus, qu'es-ce-qu'ils font ces trois là ?

Cyrus : Ils essayent de convaincre Ophilia à mentir, comme cela on aura plus à passer par le tavernier.

Olberic : Comme tous les pratiquants la connaisse, ils se sont dit d'utiliser ça à leur avantage. Mais personne semble vouloir lever le drapeau blanc.

Tressa : Ils n'ont toujours pas digérer le prix du tavernier, je suppose...

Ophilia : Et puis, je ne peux pas mentir, j'ai une extinction de voix !

Primrose : C'est un mensonge, ça.

Thérion : Et en plus tu mens _très _mal...

**Dans le besoin**

Primrose : Alfyn, es-ce-qu'on peut parler du dernier combat ?

Alfyn : Quand tu veux ! Tu veux qu'on parle de mon extraordinaire technique à la hache ?

Olberic : En effet, il faudrait aussi qu'on parle de ta capacité à la hache de toucher le point où tu feras le moins mal à l'ennemi... Mais je crains que ça ne soit pas de ça qu'elle veut parler.

Primrose : Tu te souviens de ce que t'as fait une fois qu'on a vaincu les monstres ?

Alfyn : Je suis parti.

H'aanit : Non, mais la première fois ?

Alfyn : Oui, je les ais soigné. Ils étaient dans le besoin.

Primrose : Puis ils nous ont ré-attaqué après... Alors que nous étions exténués et à bouts de forces.

Tressa : J'ai cru y passer sans les soins d'Ophilia !

Alfyn : Vous auriez dû le dire que vous étiez dans le besoin, je refuse jamais d'exercer des soins, surtout à mes amis !

H'aanit : Ce n'est pas _ça_ le problème...

**Aller-retour**

Ophilia : On peut faire une pause ? Je ne pense pas que cet femme va bouger.

Thérion : Non ! J'ai toujours réussi à voler et ça ne va pas être cette femme qui m'en empêchera !

H'aanit : Moi, je trouve cela plutôt drôle. Et en plus cela permet à Linde de se dépenser.

Ophilia : D'ailleurs, où sont Tressa et Primrose ?

Olberic : Tressa a voulu rester à la taverne sachant qu'on y reviendrait souvent et Primrose est resté avec elle.

Alfyn : Je sens plus mes orteils... Dis Ophilia, ça te dirait pas de rejoindre nos deux coéquipières ?

Olberic : Je vous pensais plus endurants, les jeunes ! Ha ha ha !

Thérion : Encore raté... Mais je t'aurais ! Allez on va à la taverne !

**Classes secondaires**

Alfyn : On a enfin récupéré la huitième classe secondaire, trop fort !

H'aanit : Même si ton sens de l'orientation nous a causé bien du mal...

Alfyn : Ouais, mais ça m'a permit de trouver des herbes rares ! Et quel idée d'avoir mis le temple de l'apothicaire dans un endroit pareil... !

Primrose : Sûrement, pour pas que n'importe qui y rentre...

Olberic : On peut dire qu'Alfyn voit le bon côté des choses. Pas comme Tressa.

Tressa : C'est pas pour ça... Mais quand tu vois les noms des temples du voleur et de l'érudit et que tu les compares aux noms des temples du marchand, ou même à celui de la chasseuse, y'a de quoi être triste !

H'aanit : Moi, cela ne me dérange pas, une véritable chasseresse n'a pas besoin de titre.

Olberic : Et comme on dit, on ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture.

Ophilia : Et puis je suis sûr que Thérion et Cyrus s'en fichent pas mal des noms des temples ! N'est-ce-pas ?

Cyrus : Mais oui, rassure-toi, Tressa. Et puis, j'ai déjà lu des exploits sur cette marchande, alors que je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un roi des érudits.

Tressa : C'est vrai ? Trop cool !

Primrose : Tu sais vraiment y faire avec les enfants, Cyrus !

Cyrus : Pour être professeur, il faut avoir de la diplomatie. Même si je n'ai absolument pas lu quelque chose sur cette marchande...

Thérion : En tout cas, cela prouve bien que les voleurs sont meilleurs que les marchands ! Ha ha ha ha ha !

**Le meilleur soigneur ! ( classe secondaire : Thérion : Prêtre ; Ophilia : Apothicaire )**

Tressa : Merci pour tes soins, Phili, pendant le combat ! Je me suis sentie toute revigorée ! T'es vraiment la meilleure !

Thérion : Sauf que c'était moi qui t'avais soigné.

Tressa : Ha heu... Merci. Mais je suis sûre qu'Ophilia m'aurait mieux soigner.

Ophilia : J'aurais été ravie de te porter secours, crois-le, mais j'ai accidentellement approché mes herbes trop près du fanal et elles ont brûlé.

Alfyn : Et moi, dans tout ça ?

Olberic : c'est vrai, on avait oublié de te remercier...

Primrose : Pour l'infâme brume que t'as créée. S'il n'y avait pas eu H'aanit, on aurait été dans de beaux draps.

Tressa : Si les draps avaient de la valeur, ça m'aurait pas dérangé de m'y retrouver dedans.

H'aanit : Merci. Une chasseuse se doit de voir même dans la brume la plus épaisse.

Alfyn : Mais elle vous à fait du bien cette brume, non...?

Cyrus : Elle nous aurait certainement fait du bien avant le sort de Thérion. Je dois dire que tes sorts égalent ceux de notre prêtresse.

Thérion : C'est normal. Je compte bien être le meilleur soigneur !

Ophilia : Sauf que ce sera moi, la meilleure soigneuse !

Alfyn : Pourtant, c'est moi qui dédie ma vie à soigner les autres...

**Le choix du chemin**

Cyrus : C'est à toi, Ophilia, de choisir quel chemin nous devons prendre.

Ophilia : D'accord !

Alfyn : Mais qu'es-ce-qu'elle fait, à remuer son fanal dans tous les sens ?

H'aanit : Je crois qu'elle veut faire brûler les herbes...

Tressa : Phili, alors on prend quel chemin ?

Ophilia : Ô, grande Flamme sacrée guide nos pas pour choisir le bon chemin !

H'aanit : Et elle fait toujours cela ?

Cyrus : Depuis que je la connais, oui.

Thérion : Allez, on met le camp ! Je pense que ça va durer un bon moment. Espérons juste qu'elle ne voit pas six oiseaux, en premier, sur un chemin puis douze oiseaux sur l'autre chemin...

**Un simple petit vol**

Tressa : Thérion, s'il te plaît, tu veux pas lui voler de la nourriture ?

Thérion : Depuis quand tu veux que je vole des objets à tes confrères ?

Tressa : Ce n'est pas la question, et d'ailleurs je refuses toujours autant. Mais lui ce n'est pas un marchand, c'est un charlatan ! Non, mais t'as vu ces prix ?!

Thérion : Tu veux que je le vole comme ça il n'exerce plus son métier, n'importe quoi...

Tressa : Mais non ! Mais tout le groupe meurt de faim, alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais utiliser tes compétences.

Thérion : Ils n'ont pas l'air de _mourir _de faim, si tu veux mon avis.

Tressa : Bon d'accord, je suis la seule à mourir de faim. Mais je te demande un simple petit vol.

Thérion : Pff... T'as gagné, je reviens. C'est bon, t'es contente ?

Tressa : Oui ! T'as fais vite, tu sais ? Hein, mais c'est quoi ce sac ?

Thérion : Le sac du « charlatan ».

Tressa : Je t'avais demandé de lui voler de la nourriture, pas son sac !

Thérion : Tu m'as dis d'effectuer un simple petit vol. Et pour moi, c'est un simple petit vol.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voici dix nouvelles saynètes, j'espère qu'elles vous plairont !^^**

* * *

**Un peu de rangement**

Tressa : J'ai tellement eu de difficulté, pendant le combat, à trouver une prune dans le sac... !

Primrose : Pour une marchande comme toi, j'aurais pensé que t'étais habitué à chercher des objet dans les rayons.

Tressa : Mais c'était rangé !

Thérion : T'as qu'à ranger le sac, on ne t'en empêche pas.

Tressa : Quoi ?! Même si je mettais toute ma vie à le ranger, je n'arriverai pas jusqu'au bout, il y a trop d'objet !

Thérion : Cela pourra toujours servir plus tard.

Olberic : Et ce dicton est encore plus vrai en temps de guerre.

Tressa : Quelle guerre ? Et puis, vous pensez au commerçant, si on a déjà tout, on n'achètera plus rien et ils vont finir sur la paille.

Thérion : Ta théorie se tiendrait si on avait pas une personne qui nous poussent à acheter, même si on a déjà ces objets.

Ophilia : On ne sait jamais quand on en sera à court !

Alfyn : Je suis bien content d'avoir ma sacoche pour ranger mes ingrédients.

**Faux fanal ( spoil chapitre 3 d'Ophilia)**

Tressa : Phili, tiens un cadeau de notre part à tous...

Ophilia : Hmm ? C'est un fanal... ?

H'aanit : Oui. Pour remplacer le tien... jusqu'à ce qu'on le récupère.

Olberic : C'était un fanal qu'on utiliser pendant la guerre, il doit être aussi résistant que celui d'Aelfric.

Tressa : Les cendres c'est un de mes clients qui me les a offerte et elles dure très longtemps.

Alfyn : Et j'ai renforcé leur durabilité grâce à une préparation.

Cyrus : C'est Thérion et moi qui avons mis le feu aux cendres.

H'aanit : J'ai trouvé des plantes qui coloraient le feu en bleu, alors je les ai utilisé.

Primrose : Puis, j'ai effectué une danse pour rendre les flammes encore plus puissante.

Thérion : On récupérera ton fanal et on sauvera ta sœur de l'emprise de ce « Sauveur », nous t'en faisons la promesse.

Ophilia : Les amis, merci... !

**La lame inflexible**

Tressa : Olberic, je peux la voir ?

Olberic : Si je savais quoi, certainement.

Tressa : Ben, votre « lame inflexible »...

Olberic : Tu sais que c'est juste un surnom que l'on me donne ?

Tressa : Et tu n'as pas une épée à la hauteur de ce surnom ? C'est une mission pour Tressa, je vais te trouver une épée digne de ce nom !

Olberic : Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, Tre... Elle est déjà partie.

H'aanit : Elle m'a fait le même coup, rassure-toi. Mais je dois dire que l'arc qu'elle m'a trouvé est formidable.

**Mirage**

Alfyn : Regardez, là-bas, une oasis ! Le dernier à l'eau paye la première tournée !

Tressa : Viens Phili, on va se baigner !

Ophilia : J'arrive !

Thérion : Ils deviennent fous...

H'aanit : À cause du soleil, tu crois ?

Primrose : Ils voient juste un mirage.

Olberic : Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

Cyrus :Non, ils seront juste extrêmement déçus.

Thérion : Au moins, ils ne se plaignent plus.

Ophilia : J'ai l'impression que l'oasis recule au fur et à mesure qu'on avance...

**Hägen**

Thérion : Hé ! H'aanit, tu voudrais pas dire à ton loup d'arrêter de tirer sur mes vêtements ?

H'aanit : Premièrement, ce n'est pas _mon _loup et deuxièmement, il s'appelle Hägen.

Thérion : Il veut bien arrêter, sinon ?

H'aanit : Tant qu'on ne retrouvera pas maître Z'aanta, il ne te lâchera pas.

Thérion : Et pourquoi il s'en prend à moi ?

H'aanit : T'es le meneur du groupe, non ?

Thérion : C'est bon, vous avez gagné. Direction Guet-des-Roc !

**Technique de marchandage (classe secondaire : Tressa : voleuse)**

Ophilia : Tress, tu es trop mignonne, dans cette tenue !

Cyrus : C'est vrai que ce mauve te va très bien.

Tressa : Merci, pour vos compliments !

Thérion : Tu te met au vol, maintenant ?

Tressa : Jamais de la vie ! C'est une technique que j'ai mise au point pour marchander plus facilement. S'ils ont peur que je les vole, ils n'ont aucune raison de refuser mes offres !

Cyrus : Tu es plus rusée que je le croyais...

**Cours particulier**

Primrose : Que fais-tu donc Cyrus ?

Cyrus : Je donne des cours à ces charmants villageois.

Primrose : Des cours... ?

Cyrus : Oui. Et devant toute cette soif d'apprendre, je n'ai pas pu refuser.

Primrose : Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour cette raison que _toutes_ ces demoiselles et ces _quelques _jeunes hommes sont venus te voir.

Cyrus : Hmm... Je ne vois pas pour quel autre raison ils seraient venus me voir. Eux aussi veulent connaître le plaisir du savoir !

Primrose : Je pense qu'ils voudraient plutôt des cours particuliers, en tête à tête... Dans une chambre de préférence.

Cyrus : Mais je crains que nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder dans cette ville, et donc je ne vais pouvoir, malheureusement, le faire. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront un autre professeur pour attiser leur soif de savoir !

Primrose : Et on dit de toi, que tu as un des plus grands esprit de déduction du monde...

**Querelle**

Thérion/Ophilia/Tressa : ...

Alfyn : Wouah ! Pourquoi, ils font ces têtes de déterrées ?

Olberic : Après ce qu'ils ont appris, tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Mais ils sont forts, ils s'en remettront.

Cyrus : J'ai bien peur que cela soit bien plus puéril...

Tressa : Je te dis que c'est moi qui ai porté le coup final !

Ophilia : Bien sûr que non !

Ophilia/Thérion : C'est moi !

**Changement de température**

Alfyn : Il fait froid ! On aurait pas pu rester dans le désert...?

Thérion : Et dans le désert, tu te plaignais qu'il faisait trop chaud.

Alfyn : Chez moi il y a des température normales, pas extrême ! Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il y a aussi Primrose qui a froid, dans cette tenue !

Primrose : Pas du tout. Tu sais dans le désert, la nuit il fait aussi froid qu'ici.

Alfyn : Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris des vêtements plus chauds ! Atchoum...! Voilà, maintenant je suis enrhumé...

Thérion : Vu que t'es un apothicaire, tu devrais connaître un remède contre le rhume ?

Alfyn : J'en connais un, oui. Mais il me faut des herbes qui ne poussent que sur les Terres-de-Givre... Attendez, mais on y est ! Youhou, à moi les herbes rares et au revoir au rhume !

Primrose : Le voilà reparti.

**Mensonge – partie 2**

Thérion : Ophilia, faut qu'on parle.

Ophilia : Oui, de quoi ?

Thérion : De ça.

H'aanit : Cyrus, t'as une idée d'où on pourrait mettre tous ces raisins ?

Cyrus : Aucune. Mais pourquoi tous ces villageois nous ont donné ces raisons ?

Primrose : Et encore, Thérion, tu n'as pas encore vu Alfyn et Olberic...

Alfyn/ Olberic : Aidez-nous ! Sauvez-nous de cet horde de villageois !

Thérion : Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

Ophilia : Vous m'avez convaincu de mentir, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Pour Cyrus et H'aanit, j'ai dit qu'ils récoltaient de la nourriture pour des enfants qui n'ont pas les moyens de s'en procurer. Ensuite pour Alfyn, j'ai dit qu'il sait soigner toutes les maladies, et pour finir j'ai dit qu'Olberic pouvait vaincre n'importe quel monstre.

Primrose : Quand on t'avait dit de mentir, on pensait à des choses simples... pas à des histoires impossibles à réaliser.

Tressa : En tout cas, je n'avais jamais réussi à autant marchander qu'aujourd'hui ! Merci Phili, t'es la meilleure !

Ophilia : Et pour Tre...

Thérion : Je veux pas savoir... J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui !

* * *

**J'espère qu'elles vous ont plu ! Merci de les avoir lus.^^ **

**J'ai vraiment du mal à placer Alfyn, Primrose, Olberic et H'aanit car je préfère les quatre autres, donc ils sont là juste pour être là dans la plupart des saynètes.**

**J'ai juste fait les chapitres 3 de Thérion, Ophilia, Tressa et Cyrus, pour l'instant, donc il se pourrait que le jeu contredise mes saynètes...**

**Bye !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoici avec dix saynètes ! La plupart ont été écrites en heure de perm, donc voilà. Et elles sont aussi là pour fêter ( très en retard...) l'officialisation du portage sur PC du jeu, sa préquelle et que j'ai fini le jeu !**

**Bonne lecture !^^**

* * *

**Le bracelet du sot**

Ophilia : Et te voilà donc à parcourir le monde à la recherche de ces pierres draconiques…

Tressa : Pour qu'on t'enlève ce bracelet du sot…

Primrose : Et afin de laver ton honneur…

Olberic : Puisque tous les voleurs savent ce que représente ce bracelet.

Alfyn : Mais les voleurs auront toujours le souvenir que t'ai porté ce bracelet, non ?

H'aanit : Et puis, ce sera _tous_ les voleurs du monde, puisque tu parcours le monde.

Cyrus : Ne serait-ce pas contre-productif ?

Thérion : Ce sont les bourges et leurs idées stupides...

**Les reptiliens attaquent**

Alfyn : Au secours ! Les reptiliens attaquent !

Ophilia : Les rep-ptiliens ? Qu'es-ce que c'est ?

Tressa : Si ça se vend à bon prix, je suis preneuse !

Primrose : Ces monstres des livres d'enfants, et tu en as peur ?

Alfyn : Ils existent réellement ! Leur but est de nous détruire pour que le monde leur appartiennent !

Ophilia : Tes reptiliens ressemblent bizarrement à des hommes-lézards...

Primrose : C'est comme ça qu'ils sont représentées.

Tressa : J'ai du mal à croire que les hommes-lézards soient assez intelligent pour ne serait-ce qu'à penser renverser les humains...

Alfyn : Je sais pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ! Vous êtes des reptiliens aussi ! N'approchez pas !

Primrose : Alfyn, je crois que la potion que t'as testée tout à l'heure n'ait pas très bonne sur le cerveau...

**Paranoïa**

Tressa : T'as vu, Alf', ce manteau noir ?

Alfyn : Oh que oui. Je la distrais et toi t'essayes de voir si son manteau a une capuche.

Thérion : Sont-ils vraiment obligés de faire ça à chaque fois qu'ils voient un manteau noir ou une personne aux yeux rouges ?!

Olberic : On peut dire qu'ils sont... prévoyants.

H'aanit : Au moins, grâce à eux, on ne pourra plus tomber dans des pièges.

Cyrus : Et puis ils n'ont pas tort, tous ceux qui nous veulent du mal, pour une raison qui m'échappe, ont des yeux rouges et un manteau noir.

Thérion : Moi, j'appelle ça de la paranoïa... Qui plus est, si tout le monde se mettait à douter sur les intentions des autres, comment serais-je censé dépouiller les citadins ?

**Anecdote de marchande**

Tressa : Elle est encore loin là prochaine ville, car là je m'ennuie à mourir... !

Alfyn : Tant qu'à nous raconter quelque chose de drôle, ça fera passer le temps plus vite !

Primrose : Une anecdote sur ton métier, par exemple...

Tressa : Bonne idée ! Hmm, voilà j'en ai une ! Alors, je devais avoir neuf ans et j'étais haute comme trois pommes...

Thérion : Tu l'es toujours, si cela peut te rassurer.

H'aanit : Thérion ! Même si cela est vrai, tu n'es pas obligé de le lui dire.

Tressa : Merci pour ton aide, H'aanit... Je continue, donc mes parents m'avaient demandé de mettre en rayon le nouvel arrivage.

Olberic : Tu rendais service à tes parents.

Ophilia : Je suis sûr que la flamme sacrée t'as récompensé.

Tressa : À cet-âge là, je n'atteignais pas les étagères les plus hautes. J'ai donc eu l'idée d'utiliser des cartons comme escabeau.

Cyrus : Une idée brillante, je dois l'admettre.

Tressa : Mais tout juste quand j'avais fini de ranger, j'ai glissé et je suis tombée sur les cartons qui me servaient d'escabeau. Sauf que ces cartons contenaient des verres et toute chose très fragile... J'ai du mettre tout mon argent de poche pour en racheter !

**En filet !**

Tressa : Non ! Je refuse ! Je n'irai pas.

Ophilia : Mais Tress...

Primrose : En plus, t'avais promis à Ali d'y aller.

H'aanit : Aie confiance en toi.

Tressa : J'ai confiance en moi, ce n'est pas le problème. Je refuse d'y aller avec lui ! Je veux pas finir en prison ou pire !

Thérion : Moi ? Qu'es-que j'ai encore fait ?

Tressa : Rien pour l'instant. Mais dès qu'on aura mis un pied à la foire marchande, tu voleras !

Ophilia : Tressa, on te promet de le garder à l'œil.

H'aanit : À six sur lui, il ne pourra jamais tenter quelque chose.

Thérion : Je vous entends, vous savez ? Je suis pas une bête sauvage qui a besoin de voler pour vivre... Je sais me contrôler.

Tressa : C'est vrai ? T'es sûr ?

Thérion : À quatre-vingts pour cent... Si les marchands vendent des trucs vraiment très rare, par contre...

Primrose : J'ai une idée. H'aanit, il te reste les filets que tu utilises pour capturer les monstres ?

H'aanit : Oui.

Primrose : Voilà, ce que je te propose Tressa. Qu'on utilise les filets de H'aanit pour capturer Thérion, dedans il ne pourra plus rien faire. Olberic, n'aura aucun mal à le porter, en plus.

Tressa : C'est une super idée ! Attendez, Thérion s'enfuit, attrapez-le !

**P****iètre danseur ( classe secondaire : Cyrus : Danseur)**

Cyrus : Suis-je vraiment obligé de sortir dans cette tenue ?

Primrose : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant avec cette tenue...

Ophilia : Je crois qu'elle est trop dévêtu pour Cyrus, lui qui ne porte que des capes et tout autre vêtement long.

Cyrus : C'est surtout que maintenant, à cause de cette tenue, dès que je m'approche trop près de jeunes gens, ils se mettent à rougir puis à tomber dans les pommes.

Primrose : Même avant cette tenue, ils tombaient dans les pommes.

Ophilia : Je pense, aussi, que ta façon de les scruter leur font penser que tu es intéressé.

Cyrus : Pourtant, je suis moins beau que vous deux. Mais j'espère que vous n'allez pas me demander de danser pendant le combat.

Ophilia : C'est vrai que tu es un piètre danseur ! Mais je suis sûr que ta danse nous fera bien rire pendant le combat, cela nous détendra.

Primrose : Et avec un peu de chance, tu feras fuir les monstres après qu'ils auront vu ton sens du rythme !

**C'est mal ?**

Ophilia : Vous êtes certain que ce n'est pas mal ?

Olberic : Un petit entraînement ne fais jamais de mal.

Alfyn : Entraînement, c'est peut-être le cas pour toi, mais je ne suis pas sûr que c'est pareil pour eux.

Ophilia : Surtout que pour la plupart, ils ne sont pas armés…

H'aanit : Pour ma part, c'est eux qui se jettent sur Linde.

Ophilia : Si tu ne lui disais pas d'attaquer, en même temps. Et puis, je ne crois pas que les enseignements de la Flamme nous le permettent…

Alfyn : Pourtant, je ne vois pas le problème de rentrer dans les maisons des autres !

Ophilia : Les personnes qui nous bloquent la porte de leur chez soi, c'est peut-être un indice… Mais vous les rouez de coups, quand même…

H'aanit : Ils nous implore – presque – de les combattre !

Alfyn : Et si, ils sont blessés, je pourrai toujours les soigner !

**Anecdote de voleur**

Tressa : À ton tour, Thérion, de raconter une anecdote.

Thérion : Et en quel honneur ?

Tressa : Car je l'ai décidé !

Thérion : Dans tes rêves !

Primrose : T'as peur d'être ridicule ? Peut-être qu'on devrait lister tout ce qu'il aurait pu le rendre ridicule, et il finira par craquer.

Alfyn : Je commence ! Le truc le plus honteux qui t'es arrivé est que tu t'es perdu dans le lieu de ton cambriolage et que tu y errais toute la nuit pour trouver la sortie !

Ophilia : Je pense, qu'il a voulu voler à un aristocrate sauf que celui t'as pris pour un de ses domestiques et t'as du jouer le jeu.

Primrose : Tu ne veux toujours rien dire ?

Tressa : En tout cas, la chose la plus honteuse qui t'es arrivé, c'est de t'être fait piéger et battre par un majordome qui a plus de la soixante ! N'est-ce pas ?

Thérion : Je vous raconterai une anecdote, si vous promettez de ne plus me reparler de cette histoire...

Tressa/Alfyn/Ophilia : Promis !

Thérion : Pff... Lors d'un cambriolage, j'avais volé tout son argent à un noble. J'avais mis les pièces dans un sac, sauf que ce sac avait un trou et j'ai perdu toutes les pièces dans le manoir. Je m'en suis rendu compte qu'après être sorti du manoir et l'alerte avait été donné... Depuis j'évite tout ce que j'ai pu faire cette nuit là.

Ophilia : C'est de là que viennent toutes tes superstitions, comme ne pas regardait les portraits ?

Primrose : C'est dommage, Thérion, tu m'as pas laissé le temps de promettre...

**Adieu !**

Thérion : Il a quand même sacrément morflé, le vieux là !

Primrose : Il avait l'air en forme quand il a pris ses jambes à son coup.

Olberic : Après je n'ai vu aucune cicatrice l'arborant, donc il pouvait aussi bien simuler.

Ophilia : Que la Flamme sacrée le guide dans un meilleur monde...

Primrose : Tu pries ? En quel honneur ?

Ophilia : Pour ce vieux monsieur... dont je ne connais même pas le nom.

Olberic : Mais il était vivant quand il est parti.

Ophilia : Sans notre protection, il aurait pu être manger par un monstre ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche... Alors, dans le doute, je prie.

Primrose : Je n'avais jamais envisagé cette possibilité. Je vais danser en la mémoire de cette jeune mère de famille, qui elle aussi a pris un bon coup.

Thérion : Si cela vous affecte autant, pourquoi les avoir emmenés dans un donjon remplie de monstre ?!

**Cheveux blancs**

Tressa : Moi, je vous dis qu'il est plus vieux qu'Olberic.

H'aanit : Si c'est vrai, je le trouve bien conservé pour son âge !

Ophilia : Peut-être es-ce un cadeau divin d'un des douze dieux ?

Alfyn : Ce n'est pas étonnant vu ce que Heatcote peut faire ! Il faudrait que je pense à leur prélever des échantillons de sang pour faire des tests...

Cyrus : Je t'aiderai volontiers, Alfyn. Je dois dire que je suis aussi très intéressé par les capacités de ces voleurs.

Olberic : Le seul argument qui pourrait contrer cette théorie, c'est sa voix juvénile.

Primrose : Il sait très bien joué la comédie, donc modifier sa voix est très facile pour lui comme il nous l'as déjà montrée.

Thérion : Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai pas les cheveux _blancs_ mais argentés !

* * *

**Il y a bel et bien des saynètes à plusieurs dans le jeu, mais il faut finir l'histoire d'un perso... Donc pour les superstitions de Thérion, je me suis mis à leur trouver une origine dans _Anecdote de voleur_.**

**C'est laquelle l'histoire que vous préférez dans le jeu ? Moi, c'est celle de Thérion ( il m'a jamais fait regretter mon choix de le prendre en meneur!), et celle qui m'a laissé le plus sur ma faim est celle de Primrose, je m'attendais à une autre fin.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse ! ;)**


End file.
